A Night To Remember
by IrishEmmettLove
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie take a spin on the dance floor. Rated for Lemonade and language. If you can't buy a Rated R movie ticket by yourself, don't read it


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest  
**

**Title: A Night To Remember**

**Your pen name:Emmett'sMagicallyDelicious**

**Characters: Rosalie and Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I own a life size cardboard cutout of Emmett and an evil kitteh. Stephanie Meyer own's the characters. **

* * *

mThe club was still pretty empty when we got there around 11, so we went over to the bar for a drink. A few guys approached me, but I ignored them. Emmett was looking around, checking out the girls when this gorgeous blonde man asked me to dance. "What the hell," I thought to myself, "I can either sit on this stool all night or I can go enjoy myself. Besides, the only man I'm going home with is Emmett."

Blondie and I started dancing to the hip hop beat of the music. I noticed Em eyeing me, so I moved closer to Blondie, whose name I still didn't know, hoping he might cut in, but he just kept eyeing me from the bar. The stranger, who could only be described as a Greek god, moved behind me and practically pulled me into his lap so my ass was rubbing against his crotch. I was having a good time and getting slightly turned on; I could tell Blondie was too.

Halfway through the second song, my new friend leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head to avoid his lips. Instead, he caught my cheek. I'd gotten used to men trying to kiss me from time to time but I didn't want this to happen, not with Emmett sitting there. I wanted it from Emmett; I think I've wanted Emmett since the day we first met. Until now though, he was married, and I was going to be. So tonight here we were, both single again for different reasons. I danced some more and Blondie tried to kiss me again and that was my cue to leave. I headed toward the bar for another drink, leaving my dancing partner gaping on the dance floor.

The bartender handed me a shot, and gestured to this hot red-head with a rack that rivaled mine at the end of the bar. I wasn't accustomed to women buying me drinks, but I thought "what the hell?!", nodded appreciatively, raised my glass, and tipped it back. I then bought her one in return when she came around to talk to me. Our conversation flowed easily even though the music was on the louder side. I thought I'd made a new friend when all of a sudden her lips were on mine. I let her go for a bit enjoying the taste of her blackberry lip gloss and soft tongue. Admittedly, she did a little something for me with her softness and warmth.

The kiss ended and I whispered in her ear that dicks were more my style, but I very much appreciated the attention. Getting two shots of Patron Silver from the bartender, I brought them over to where Emmett was still seated. I handed him one as I tried to decipher the look on his face, clinked the glasses, and slammed mine back. Tequila was my drink of choice, so long as there was no beer involved; that never ended well when I mixed the two.

I'd taken some dance lessons over the years, and remembered Emmett said he had as well. My carefully selected my outfit for the night, with a skirt that flowed around my hips and twirled when I moved, and a fairly low cut halter, showing off my ample cleavage, was perfect for showing off my moves."Ridin Dirty" thumped through the sound system and I grabbed Emmett's hand, dragging him out onto the dance floor. I had just enough liquid courage to pull this off, I hoped. Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization. He pulled me in close and my back was pressed to his chest. Feeling his breath on my shoulder, the wetness began to pool between my legs. His hands were on my hips, then moving around my body, brushing and nudging everywhere other than I desired most. Our hips moving to the same rhythm. The song changed to "Smack That" and his hands gripped my hips, pulling me back into him almost aggressively. As the song changed again to Eve's "Let me Blow Your Mind," and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to "blow" his, dirty pun very much intended. I saw the waitress passing out shots and felt my first two wearing off, so I bought a few more for Emmett and me. We threw them back quickly and continued grinding without hesitation.

The song style changed to Salsa and Robin Thicke's "Everything that I Can't Have" slid through the sound system and sadly our grinding came to an end. It was time to show off my dance skills. I was shocked as shit to see Emmett could actually dance. His movements matched mine perfectly, adding in a few spins. He turned me around to face him and dipped me back. When he righted me, he gave me the most intense kiss I've ever experienced. To say I saw stars would be an understatement. I could feel my heart beating even harder now and a tightening in my chest made me feel almost nervous. I kissed him back as intensely as I could, my mouth needing more. His tongue passed between my lips and I was in heaven. The song change brought me back to reality and made me aware that here I was, acting out what I'd wanted to do since touching ground here in Houston. Our lips separated and we were both panting. My heart was racing and, with the tingling below my stomach, I knew what I wanted next.

He took my hand in his and led us towards the bar. After another round of Patron, his lips were back on mine. Good lord, how I had been longing for this to happen. Never did I imagine that my wildest dreams would indeed come true. He sat down in a chair, pulling me onto his lap facing him so my legs were straddling his hips. The song setting the pace for my hips rotating against his. I felt myself relax and I listened to the words while the bass thumped a steady beat around us:

_Unh, I like it like that, she workin that back I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, move in slow motion for me_

_His hands found my ass, giving it a tight squeeze as Juvenile continued on._

_Slow down for me you moving to fast _

_My fingers keep slipping I'm trying to grip that ass_

_Keep being hard headed and Ima make you get off me  
Got human up the skies but my face is a doggy  
If you loving my bark let me bury my bone  
I got 4 or 5 bad merry bitches at home  
One of my bitches feel in love with that outside dick  
that outside dick keep them hoes sick _

His palms moved up my back while mine found his chest and worked their way up into his hair. He moaned when our lips found each other again, and he worked his way down to my jaw line to my neck.

"God, forgive me but I want you so bad Rosalie."

I couldn't resist, and gripped his hair as I leaned in and said firmly, "Then take me."

"Who knew you were into voyeurism?" he smirked.

"Smart ass," I retorted, giving his hair another firm tug.

"Hmm, someone's awful quick to defend, but yet when I do this it makes you moan more," he then thrust his hips up, meeting mine.

"That's because little Emmett feels awfully good rubbing against me," I grinned at him wickedly.

He snorted, "Babe, there's nothing little about him."

"I'll be the judge of that. I'm pretty sure he's not but I love to get him all riled up."

"Does this feel little to you?" his grip tightened on my hips as he pulled me down on to him.

"Oh fuck! Do that again," he was right, there was most definitely nothing little about little Emmett.

"Are you always this demanding, sweet thing?"

"You bet your ass I am when I'm this close," I panted as he indulged my demand with a smug look on his face.

"Close to what?" he whispered as he leaned in to me.

"You know exactly what," I cooed back in a tone so low only he could hear.

He gripped my ass in both hands tightly and spoke very slowly, "Your right, I do. I just want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" Thank God the music in here is loud because I'm having a really hard time keeping my moans quiet as he continued to grind himself against me, and I happily reciprocated.

"I want to hear you say that I'm going to make you cum," he said with no hint of a smile. I loved it. I could feel my muscles tightening throughout my body as the familiar warm sensation started to push me over the edge.

"Well good, because I'm fucking cuming. Now," Our tongues tangled as my body shuddered with its release.

He smiled at me and I slowed the pace of my hips. His hands had other ideas, however, encouraging me to keep going. His lips trailed down my neck and across my collar bone. Once he was satisfied my hips weren't going to stop he brought them up to my tits, rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Without warning he let out a low grunt and suddenly stopped moving. I stilled my hips giving him a moment to rest.

When he finally spoke again he said, "I think this Trick Daddy has the right idea, Let's take this home"

"Let's Go" floating through the speakers and after what we'd just done, who were we to argue? I nodded in agreement and got up off of him. We walked hand in hand out toward where the taxi cabs were usually stationed. In my semi-drunken state I stumbled a bit. Deciding he didn't want me to hurt myself he proceeded to pick me up and carry me.

"Emmett, really, I can walk."

"Don't be ridiculous Rosalie, you might hurt yourself and then what fun will you be?"

"If you insist," Objecting was pointless, because I truly didn't mind him carrying me.

His arms made me feel at home, and he was everything I'd ever wanted in a man. This very same man who I thought wouldn't hold an interest in someone like me, was carrying me to the cab when he didn't have to do so. He stirred things within my body in ways I'd never known a man's touch to do so before. It also didn't go un-noticed that his hands were up my skirt, taking purchase on my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his dick straining against his pants again, pushing up against my drenched panties. I began to wonder if I was going to leave a wet spot on his pants but decided I just didn't care. No one was going to see I had soaked through my thong as well as his pants. Putting my back against the side of the building he continued grinding his hard cock against me. His mouth moved along my jaw line, and down on to my neck, nipping my skin with his teeth and sucking gentle on the nipple he'd freed from my top, making me cum for a second time. I began moving my hand down between us towards his bulge seeking to free him from his cloth prison. Just as I found what I was seeking the cab pulled up. I gripped his length and stroked him up and down over his trousers.

"Oh baby please don't stop Rose," he was begging for more, and I was willing to give it to him.

" Does that feel good?" I purred into his ear.

"You have no idea" his breath was coming in quick pants.

"Well, if my hands elicit this sort of reaction, I wonder what will happen when I use my mouth?"

Just thinking about it made my mouth water and he came almost instantly. As he set me back down, the police cruiser had pulled up where the taxi had been. One of the officers walked over to make sure everything was fine. I assured them it was and, as they were walking away, I had a stroke of genius.

"Emmett, considering we almost got busted for public indecency, what are your thoughts on handcuffs?"

"Bring it on babe," he replied with a wink.

As much fun as the dry humping had been, I had a feeling my night was about to get one hell of a lot better.


End file.
